List of characters in Digimon Adventure
This is a list of characters from the Digimon anime series Digimon Adventure, and its sequel series Digimon Adventure 02. Digidestined Taichi "Tai" Kamiya and Agumon Yamato "Matt" Ishida and Gabumon Sora Takenouchi and Biyomon Mimi Tachikawa and Palmon Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi and Tentomon Joe Kido and Gomamon Takeru "T.K." Takaishi and Patamon Hikari "Kari" Kamiya and Gatomon Ken Ichijouji and Wormmon Ryo Akiyama and Monodramon Willis, Terriermon, and Kokomon Davis Motomiya and Veemon Yolei Inoue and Hawkmon Cody Hida and Armadillomon Michael Washington and Betamon Rosa and Gotsumon Catherine and Floramon Derek and Crabmon Protectors * Gennai: Japanese and original version * Benjamin: American version * Jackie: Chinese version * Hogan (Eucalyptus): Australian version * José: Mexican version * Ilya: Russian version Villains Parrotmon Four years before the events of Digimon Adventure, a Parrotmon appears in Highton View Terrace, causing a lot of damage. It battles the RedGreymon that Tai and Kari had befriended, but both Digimon are drawn back into the Digital World before the battle finishes. Lord Devimon Lord Bakemon Etemon/MetalEtemon Datamon Datamon was a wild card who was a sworn enemy of Etemon ever since Etemon severely injured Datamon and imprisoned him within his pyramid for years. However, Datamon managed to rebuild himself over the years and used the DigiDestined to free him by offering the Crest of Love he had on his person. Once that was accomplished, he turned on them and kidnapped Sora and Biyomon with the intent to use their power to destroy Etemon. But when Sora refused to help the revenge-driven villain, he was forced to create a clone of her. Though he wanted to destroy Etemon, Datamon was willing to do all the wrong things in order to get there. But when his revenge plan to use Biyomon and the Sora-Clone to kill Etemon failed, Datamon infected the Dark Network with his Plug Bombs, causing the Network to suck in every Digimon in the area and absorb their data and Datamon was no exception. Though Etemon survived this attempt on his life, he was fused with the Dark Network itself. Lord Myotismon and Yukio Oikawa Myotismon's Army DemiDevimon Phantomon Phantomon first appears in "Sora's Crest of Love" as Myotismon's stage driver, but only to deliver Myotismon to the battlefield. He later reappears to go to the Real World as part of Myotismon's army, and is in charge of the many Bakemon in his command. Just as the DigiDestined were about to end the Bakemon's invasion, Phantomon showed up and summoned forth Tuskmon and Snimon, who were able to hold off Garurumon and Garudamon. The battle prompts Kari to reveal herself as the Eight DigiDestined, and surrender to Phantomon if it would stop the fight. His final appearance was in the battle between all the DigiDestined and Myotismon, where he attempted to take a hit from Angemon's Hand of Fate for Myotismon, resulting in his death (though Myotismon took some considerable damage from the attack as well). SkullMeramon SkullMeramon was one of Myotismon's henchmen who was searching for the eighth child. He was disguised in his hat and trench-coat before he encountered Sora and Mimi at the top of Tokyo Tower. Birdramon and Togemon tried their best to stop him before Tai, Greymon, Izzy and Kabuterimon arrived. The battle ended when Greymon Digivolved to MetalGreymon and destroyed him. Tuskmon Tuskmon was another one of Myotismon's henchman. Phantomon brought him and Snimon to Aqua City where Matt and Sora were at and attacked them, punching Garurumon over a building. Kari surrendered to Phantomon, making a deal that she would go with him if Tuskmon ended his rampage and Phantomon left Sora and Matt alone. Tuskmon was later knocked out by Zudomon and was absorbed by Myotismon's bats so that he could be revived as VenomMyotismon. Bakemon Bakemon lose your power was used to defeat the ones who guarded all the adults at the convention centre when Sora had the people as one say the chant then have it repeated over and over on a tape recorder as they ran out. Later on, another bunch of Bakemon worked for Myotismon and some followed Myotismon's minion Phantomon. They were used to guard the captured humans but were quickly defeated by the Digimon partners of the DigiDestined. Snimon Snimon was a minion of Myotismon that Phantomon brought with Tuskmon to fight Garudamon and Garurumon during the 8th child story arch. WereGarurumon, Garudamon and Zudomon fought and defeated him and Tuskmon. Later on, Myotismon's bats absorbed Tuskmon and Snimon so that Myotismon could be reborn as VenomMyotismon. Raremon A Raremon was seen working for Myotismon when it terrorized the bay looking for the Eighth Child. Kabuterimon engaged in battle with it and Raremon shot his Breath of Decay attack in his face and pulled him underwater. Kabuterimon broke free and rose to the sky. He destroyed Raremon with his Electro Shocker attack. Gesomon A Gesomon attacked the kids shortly after they returned from the Digital World. He was a servant of Myotismon. Gomamon digivolved to Ikkakumon in order to fight and destroy him. Many people watched this fight. DarkTyrannomon The DarkTyrannomon the kids encountered was one of Myotismon's minions. He first appeared in August when Myotismon isolated Odaiba from the rest of Tokyo in his search for the Eighth Child. Mr. Ishida and his friends had a close run-in with him but escaped unharmed. DarkTyrannomon reared his head again when the captive populace of Odaiba attempted to escape from the convention centre. Togemon battled him but was outmatched when Mr. Tachikawa crashed a van into him but didn't do any damage. DarkTyrannomon was all set to finish off Mimi's parents when Mimi's Crest began to glow, allowing Togemon to Digivolve to Lillymon. Lillymon used a flower chain to tame the savage beast, rendering him harmless. Then Myotismon showed up and blasted DarkTyrannomon into oblivion. Mammothmon The Mammothmon was seen as a minion of Myotismon, brought from the Digital World to assist in the search of the Eighth Child, that terrorized Highton View Terrace. He fought Birdramon before she Digivolved to Garudamon and destroyed him. A group of Mammothmon are shown in the next season later in Siberia and are fought by Yolei and Sora. Gatomon Digimon Emperor and Kimeramon Arukenimon Mummymon Dark Masters Dark Masters' Army Scorpiomon Scorpiomon was a minion of MetalSeadramon, the Dark Master of the digital ocean. Shortly after the DigiDestined's first battle with the Dark Masters, they found themselves on a beach and managed to escape an attack by Shellmon, to come across what appeared to be a snack bar. Rushing toward it, Mimi Tachikawa tripped and Joe Kido stayed back to help her, while the others ran on ahead, only to be attacked by Scorpiomon. He used his Scorpion Storm attack to knock them out and then MetalSeadramon appeared to give Scorpiomon clams as his reward. Scorpiomon loved clams to the point of obsession. However, as soon as MetalSeadramon realized that two DigiDestined were missing, he ordered Scorpiomon to search for them, which he did, chasing Mimi and Joe across the beach. Fortunately for them, he was not the fittest of Digimon and could not keep up - but when they started interfering with his clams, he attacked them again. Zudomon and Lillymon knocked him out, and dragged him back to the snack bar, where they rescued the other DigiDestined and left Scorpiomon in their place. When MetalSeadramon found this out, he grabbed Scorpiomon, hoisted him high into the air and let him fall to his death. Cherrymon Cherrymon was first seen working for Puppetmon, though behaved as though he and Puppetmon were partners and old friends. He convinced Matt, who had left the group because of doubts towards himself, that Tai was his rival and that he has to destroy him to become better and stronger. Although Matt knew that Cherrymon worked for Puppetmon he nevertheless confronted Tai. Living as long as he had, Cherrymon seemed to know every inch of "his" forest and pointed Matt to a pond that would reflect the face of his greatest rival and could tell that the plan could still go wrong, knowing that the DigiDestined had something Puppetmon didn't. Cherrymon then informed Puppetmon from his plan but when he told his master that he must be careful, Puppetmon felt insulted and he destroyed him out of anger, minutes before WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon clashed. His dying words were "Oh, the horror!" (that line was not present in the Japanese version, Cherrymon just screamed in pain), to which Puppetmon responded "That kind of negative attitude really gets me down." Later when MetalGarurmon mortally wounds Puppetmon he asks Cherrymon what it is that the DigiDestined have that he doesn't (something that was also mentioned by Piximon) and his voice responded "friends" before Puppetmon was destroyed. WaruMonzaemon WaruMonzaemon was one of Machinedramon's henchmen. His job was to watch over the Numemon who were producing energy in the sewers for Machinedramon's city. When Sora, T.K. and Kari got separated from Tai and Izzy, they watched him whipping the Numemon until Kari mysteriously glowed and had them spotted. WaruMonzaemon challenged them and purchased them through the sewers until Kari's light made the Digimon digivolve and defeat him. He then proudly told Machinedramon that he found the Digidestined, but because he pathetically lost to them and let them free the Numemon, his evil master killed him with his Giga Cannon. In the English dub, he only blasts his arm off his body as a punishment. LadyDevimon LadyDevimon was one of Piedmon's minions who fought the children's digimon single-handedly but put more focus on Angewomon. Their aggressions resort to catfights. The Digidestined encounter LadyDevimon on their way to fight Piedmon, and she is destroyed by Angewomon in an epic cat-fight. Apocalymon Daemon Corps Diaboromon Other Humans Families * Susumu and Yuuko Kamiya (Susumu and Yuuko Yagami): Tai and Kari's mother and father. The English dub tends to poke fun at the odd and unpleasant recipes Mrs. Kamiya comes up with, such as beef shakes and fungus cookies. * Hiroaki Ishida and Nancy Takaishi (Hiroaki Ishida and Natsuko Takaishi): Matt & T.K.'s divorced parents. Hiroaki works as a reporter at Fuji TV and tends to be a workacholic but has a nice demeanor. He finds out about his sons' connection to the Digimon during Myotismon's attack on the city. In Adventure02 he takes the kids camping as a cover for staying in the Digital World. Nancy is a newspaper reporter. She met with Oikawa over Christmas, and later managed to track down the names and addresses of the Dark Seed children. * Haruhiko and Toshiko Takenouchi: Sora's parents. Toshiko, Sora's mother, banned her from playing soccer once when she came home with an injury. This caused a distance between them, though that was resolved later in the first season. Haruhiko is a college professor who is researching on the digital world with Shuu, Joe's middle brother, who is one of his students. Yolei meets both of them during her class trip to Kyoto, and he explains some of his theories to her. * Keisuke and Satoe Tachikawa: Mimi's parents. They spoiled her a bit and were overprotective of her. They also act like a newlywed couple. * Jim Kido (Shin Kido): Joe's eldest brother. He helps the Digidestined a little when Myotismon attacks Odaiba. In Michi E No Armor Shinka; he triple dates with Jun and Miyako's elder sisters and his brothers. In Digimon Original Stories CD2 reveals that Shin gets his own Digimon after "Million Points of Light" episode. The English dub combined Joe's two brothers (Shin and Shuu Kido) into Jim. * Jim Kido (Shuu Kido): Joe's other older brother, the middle child. He meets Yolei when she is visiting Kyoto with her class. He also drove them to where they needed to be when digimon was attacking. In Digimon Original Stories CD2 reveals that Shuu gets his own Digimon after "Million Points of Light" episode. Michi e no Armor Shinka sees him and Jun Motomiya triple dating with his brothers and Miyako's sisters. The English dub combined Joe's two brothers (Shin and Shuu Kido) into Jim. * Masami and Yoshie Izumi: Izzy's adoptive parents. Masami was a distant cousin Koushiro's true father and after the death of Izzy's true parents in a car accident the Izumis adopted Izzy, having recently lost a son of their own. They never told Izzy directly that he was adopted, but he overheard it himself, which troubled him for a while. The tension between Izzy and his parents are resolved when they tell him directly that they are not his birth parents. * Jun Motomiya: Davis' older sister. She and Davis argue repeatedly but are still close. She also chases after Matt through most of the early second season, trying to get a date with him. After she finally realizes that he did not like her, she quickly formed another crush on Shuu Kido (In Michi E No Armor Shinka; the pair on a triple date with Jyou and Yolei's older sisters). In Digimon Original Stories CD2 reveals that June gets her own Digimon after "Million Points of Light" episode. family.]] * Momoe, Chizuru, Mantarou: Yolei's siblings, two sisters and brother. Because there are four of them in one family, they have to fight for attention. In Michi E No Armor Shinka, Momoe , Chizuru, and Jun go out with Jou, Shin, and Shuu respectively. * Hiroki Hida: Cody's deceased father. He was a police officer who died in the line of duty. He was also the best friend of Yukio Oikowa * mother and grandfather as shown on the extremely and centre left respectively]]Chikara Hida: Cody's grandfather, he serves as a father figure in Hiroki's absence. He also teaches Cody kendo. He has a strange obsession with Prune juice (in the English dub, he also enjoys drinking liquid yogurt drinks). * Sam Ichijouji (Osamu Ichijouji): Ken's deceased older brother. When Ken was little, Sam was an A student and got most of the attention. One day Ken wished he would go away because he was jealous. On that same day Ken was almost hit by a car before Sam pushed him out of the way and was hit instead and died. Ken and his parents here horrified when this happened. Other Digidestined *Original Digidestined: The chosen group of Digidestined before Tai, Kari and others went to the Digital World. They were mentioned during the fight with Apocalymon and the conversation with Gennai that followed. * Michael Washington: An American Chosen Child whom Mimi knows. His Digimon partner is Betamon and can digivolve into Seadramon. * Willis: An American Chosen Child (from Colorado) featured in the third movie (and a CD special). He had two Digimon partners, Terriermon and Kokomon. Kokomon was infected with a virus and driven mad. The other chosen children helped him fight against Kokomon. They sadly had to destroy him, though he is reborn as a Digi Egg. Willis also calls his mother frequently to tell her where he is. He briefly uses the Digi-Egg of Destiny. * Lou, Maria, Steve, Phil (Sam), Tatum - Five more American Chosen Children. Sam's Digimon partner is Flarerizamon, Tatum's is Airdramon, Maria's is Centarumon, Steve's is Frigimon, and Lou's is Tortomon. * Hoi Brothers: Three brothers who help Izzy and Kari in Hong Kong. They all formed quick crushes on Kari. Each of them has a Syakomon for a Digimon partner that can digivolve into Octomon. * Yuehon: A Chinese Chosen Child. Yuehon's Digimon partner is Apemon. * Dien: A Vietnamese Chosen Child. Dien's Digimon partner is Gorillamon. He is seen in the background practicing with Jackie, Gennai's Chinese counterpart. * Mina: An Indian Chosen Child. Her Digimon partner is Meramon. * Derek (Dingo): An Australian Chosen Child who helped Joe and Cody. His Digimon partner is Crabmon and can digivolve into Coelamon. In the English version, he is named after his VA Derek Stephen Prince. * Unnamed Australian Chosen Children: Their partners include a Bukamon, a Divermon and 2 Gizamon. * Catherine: A French Chosen Child who helped Tai and T.K. Both Tai and T.K. seemed to have somewhat of a crush on her. Her Digimon partner is Floramon and can digivolve into Kiwimon. * Unnamed French Chosen Children - Each one of them has an Elecmon, a Gotsumon, and 2 Gazimon, Vegiemon, and Vilemon. * Rosa (Chicho): A Mexican Chosen Child who helped Ken and Matt. She had a crush on both Ken, and later on Stingmon. Her Digimon partner is Gotsumon and can digivolve into Monochromon. She is one of the only non-star Digidestined to have her Digimon receive a digivolution process like the "chosen Digimon". * Unnamed Mexican Chosen Children - They were unseen, but were known to exist. * Yuri, Sonya (Lara), and Anna: Russian DigiDestined who help Sora and Yolei. They could not speak the same language and had to communicate through hand signals. In the English dub, Yolei used the only three Russian words she knew (piroshki, borscht, and caviar) to communicate. They had Kuwagamon, Snimon, and Unimon for their Digimon partners. Lara's name has been translated as Lala, Lola or Laura, however, the three names are, like the Digidestined of the other countries, cultural references: Yuri, Lara and Anna are characters from the Russian epic novel Doctor Zhivago. * Unnamed Siberian Chosen Children - Each of them has some Frigimon as their Digimon partner. * Noriko, Hiroshi, Takashi, Keiko: Four children who were infected with the Dark Spores. They became strong and smart but cold and callous once the Dark Spore took their hold on them. They helped Oikawa try to go to the Digital World but ended up in another dimension instead. MaloMyotismon emerged from Oikawa and absorbed the Dark Spores inside each of them. When MaloMyotismon began to lose the fight, he fed on their fear to power himself up. Davis and the gang gave them some pep talk to cheer them up, which in turn weakened MaloMyotismon. When they listened on their dreams Hiroshi said he wanted to draw comics, Takashi said she wanted to play baseball, and Keiko wanted to become a baker. Other * Mr. Fujiama: A teacher at the school. He is first seen when Taichi and the others first came back from the Digital World. In the second season he has become the manager of the school's computer lab, despite the fact that he knows relatively little about computers. * Yutaka, Akira, Takashi: Members of the "Teenage-Wolves" band that Yamato sings for. Other Digimon Ally Digimon Meramon Meramon seen resided in Mount Mihirashi, a mountain where the water for the Yokomon Village came from. He was the first victim of the Black Gear. When he rampaged the Yokomon Village, the water dried up before his arrival. He was freed from its control by Birdramon and returned to the mountain.He also came with Mimi and Joe to help defeat the Dark Masters Monzaemon He lives in Toy Town and first appeared in the episode "Togemon in Toy Town". Monzaemon had been corrupted by the black gear from Devimon and kidnapped all the digidestined leaving Mimi and Palmon to destroy the black gear and bring him back to his original self. He in fact is a very sweet and gentle digimon. He takes care of all the unwanted toys in toy town. He has a special power to give heart hugs that if caught in you will feel a great need to help people. Monzaemon, aided by two ToyAgumon, is the boss which must be fought to rescue Mimi and Palmon in Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer. Centarumon Centarumon protected a set of ruins on File Island. After Devimon split the island apart, Izzy and Tentomon landed on the piece of island with the ruins on it. Mimi and Palmon arrived at the ruins after finding out that Izzy had landed there. However, Mimi believed that Izzy was ignoring her becuase he was caught up in translating some heiroglyphics and ran deeper inside the ruins with Tentomon. Izzy started to guide her out, only to realsie that what he thought was a glitch was actually Centarumon. Centarumon attacked Mimi and Tentomon, the latter being restricted becuase he needed Izzy to Digivolve. However, after Mimi wound up in a dead end and was about to get hit by Centarumon's Solar Ray, Izzy broke through the wall, revealing that the room was actually right next to the edge of the ruins. Palmon and Tentomon Digivolved into Togemon and Kabuterimon, only to be restricted by their own size. However, Centarumon blasted the group outside with his Solar Ray and a combined Electro Shocker and Needle Spray from the two Digimon knocked the Black Gear out of him. After being freed from Devimon's control, Centarumon revealed that the ruins were actually a temple to the Digidestined and that the Digivice was the Digidestined's symbol. He attempted to protect Mimi, Izzy and their Digimon from the controlled Leomon, manging to knock his opponent into a wall. However, Leomon easily turned the tables by slamming Centarumon into another wall before turning towards the Digidestined. The combined light from the two Digivices managed to force Leomon to retreat. Centarumon was a Digimon focused on doing his duty, which was protecting the temple and by extension, the Digidestined themselves as shown when he fights Leomon. He seems to know Tentomon, as shown by several remarks he makes while chasing Mimi and Tentomon through the ruins. Elecmon He is the guardian of Primary Village. When T.K. and Patamon first came to Primary Village Elecmon was weary of them and challenged them so that he could protect Primary Village. He eventually lost to Patamon in tug-a-war and he respected them. He later is shown in the series with Matt's harmonica meeting up with Joe and Mimi and telling them of Matt's location when he left the group. Andromon Andromon was the first Ultimate level Digimon to appear in Adventure 01. The DigiDestined first meet Andromon when they are exploring a factory. Their initial hope was that the factory had human life, but they discover that everything is completely automated and run by machines. Tai, Sora, and Joe hear a crash; when they investigate the sound, they see Andromon sprawled out, lifeless, under some machine equipment. They try pulling him out, but a black gear becomes embedded into Andromon’s bad leg, causing him to become obsessed with vengeance and attack the kids. Meanwhile, while in the factory, Izzy taps into a program that activates his Digivice, but at the same time seems to affect Tentomon, causing him to become abnormally hot. Garurumon and Greymon make an attempt to fight Andromon, but are severely outmatched, as he is an Ultimate level Digimon. Tentomon suggests that Izzy reenter the program; when he does, Tentomon digivolves into Kabuterimon and disables the black gear in Andromon’s leg. It turned out Andromon was actually a very helpful and kind Digimon who would never intentionally hurt anyone. When the Dark Masters took control over the Digital World, Andromon fought against Machinedramon. He was the first good Digimon to find the DigiDestined after Machinedramon sent them underground. Andromon said he was trying to round up a resistance against Machinedramon. When Machinedramon broke through and found the DigiDestined, Andromon fought him to give the kids some time to escape. Agumon was able to digivolve into WarGreymon, who then defeated the Dark Master. Andromon later helped the DigiDestined fight against Piedmon, but like most of them, he was turned into a key chain. After he was revived by MagnaAngemon, he helped the rest of the DigiDestined fight Piedmon and his Vilemon army. Andromon made a reappearance as a slave of the Digimon Emperor, controlled by a Dark Ring. With Kari stranded at Full Metal City, the Digimon Emperor decided to send Andromon. It seemed the Digidestined were outmatched by the powerful Andromon. It took Kari's tears to bring Andromon back and make him remember his previous friendship with Kari and the other Digidestined. After realizing who she was, he broke the Dark Ring from his neck and destroyed the Control Spire, freeing the Guardromon in the city. Andromon's ability to fight the Dark Ring was the first evidence that the Dark Rings could not successfully control Ultimate-level Digimon. Andromon appears to be a powerful ultimate level digimon in the adventure series. In the first series, he can fight with Piedmon(which is the strongest one among the dark masters)for a while without being defeated. In 02, although being attacked by all armor level digimon of the Digdestined, no obvious damage can be made to him. Leomon/SaberLeomon Leomon was one of the first good Digimon that the DigiDestined met on File Island - but not under better conditions. Devimon had infected Leomon with a Black Gear, having Leomon attack the DigiDestined against his will. He was briefly freed from Devimon's control to save Tai and Agumon by fighting Devimon. However, he was infected with another Black Gear and was under Devimon's control once more. When ordered to kill TK and Patamon, he was infused with an additional seven black gears which increased his size and power and darkened his colour tone, subsequently being able to incacipate the obstructive Garurumon and Greymon with his Fist of the Beast King attack. When he was freed by the children, he aided them in the final battle with Devimon. He also aided in the building of a raft that the kids needed to get to the Server continent. While the DigiDestined tried to save their world from Myotismon, the Dark Masters took over the Digital World. Leomon was among those who tried to fight back. After being exposed to the power of the DigiDestined's Digivices a few times when he was under the control of Devimon, he had inherited the ability to Digivolve to his Mega form (skipping the ultimate stage). He rescued Mimi, Palmon, Joe, Gomamon and Ogremon from being found by MetalEtemon and took them to where Digitamamon's diner was. When MetalEtemon attacked, Leomon Digivolved to SaberLeomon to fight him. He threw himself in front of an attack heading toward Mimi, being mortally injured in the process. Gomamon Digivolved immediately to Zudomon and attacked with his hammer sparks but could not hurt MetalEtemon since his body was coated with Chrome Digizoid. However, when Zudomon then threw his hammer at him, it cracked his body because the hammer was also made of Chrome Digizoid. With his remaining strength, SaberLeomon punched his claw into the cracked wound, defeating MetalEtemon and reverting to Leomon. As he died, Leomon made his peace with his arch-nemesis, Ogremon, and now waits to be reborn at Primary Village. A Leomon appeared during the final battle against MaloMyotismon, whether this is the same Leomon reincarnated is not confirmed. Ogremon Ogremon was the only Digimon who willingly came to serve Devimon, under the promise to kill Leomon once Devimon no longer needed him. But prior to the final battle, Devimon grabbed Ogremon by the throat and transformed him into a mass of Black Gears that he assimilated, along with all the other Black Gears on File Island, into his body so he could have the power to destroy the DigiDestined. Upon Devimon's destruction at the hands of Angemon, Ogremon escaped. He was eventually forced to battle the forces of the Dark Masters. As it turned out, Ogremon was never actually evil, he only wanted to fight Leomon and no one else. After getting injured by the meteor containing MetalEtemon, Ogremon allied with the two DigiDestined Mimi and Joe after their split with the other DigiDestined. After Leomon's death, Ogremon decided to help the kids in any way he could for his rival's sake. Following the defeat of the Dark Masters and Apocalymon, Ogremon left to be on his own once more to await the day that he and Leomon could resume their rivalry. Ogremon would later be referenced in the first episode of Digimon Adventure 02, when T.K. and Kari commented that their teacher looked like him. He would also appear in the epilogue of the final episode, where Joe was teaching his son how to treat Digimon by using Ogremon as an example (referencing his treating of Ogremon for his injury in Digimon Adventure 01). This Ogremon is one the basic enemies in Yami no Shisha Devimon chapter of Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley. Sukamon and Chuumon When Mimi and Palmon ended up on a fragment of File Island, they encountered Sukamon and Chuumon, they wanted a kiss from Mimi. Outside of that, they told her where Izzy and Tentomon landed after they tried to steal her purse, which caused her digivice to start shining. Later on Chuumon and Sukamon were part of Myotismon's army which was trained by Nanimon. However because of his inhuman methods they quickly left. On the day Spiral Mountain was formed, Sukamon fell into a deep crack and died. Chuumon was left alive to fend for himself until the DigiDestined arrived. He sacrificed himself to protect Mimi from a knife thrown by Piedmon when he selected her to die first. When the Dark Masters and Apocalymon were defeated, both Digimon were reborn. Three years later, the same Sukamon and Chuumon tried to get Mimi to go out with them after Shurimon broke Digitamamon free of the Dark Spiral. Mimi responded by punching them across the lake. Mimi also rerers to Sukamon as a 'lemon custard' and not a turd. Whamon The DigiDestined first encountered Whamon when they were on their way to the Continent of Server, though it was not in better condition. Whamon was infected with a Black Gear and he swallowed them. When they came to rest in his stomach, they discovered a Black Gear embedded inside him. Tai used his Digivice to destroy it, freeing Whamon from its influence. He shot them out his blowhole, but their raft was shattered in the process. To make it up to them, he would take them to Server. When they asked if he knew anything about the Tags, he mentioned that he had seen Devimon hide something underwater once, some time ago. The kids climbed inside him, and he took them to an underwater cavern, where they found their Tags after freeing Drimogemon from the Black Gear. He then carried them the rest of the way to Server. The DigiDestined who later meet Whamon again when they were cornered by the Dark Master MetalSeadramon. Whamon arrived just in time to save them, carrying them off to the depths of the Net Ocean. After evading the Divermon, Whamon then brought the DigiDestined to the surface, but there were immediately attacked again by MetalSeadramon. Whamon used his Tidal Wave attack to wash away the straggling Divermon, and then, when WarGreymon was caught between MetalSeadramon's jaws, saved him by head butting the villain. Enraged, MetalSeadramon fired his River of Power attack at Whamon, ripping a hole through his skull and fatally injuring him. As Whamon slowly died, he implored the DigiDestined to save the world. Whamon would later make a return appearance in Digimon Adventure 02, saving most of the new DigiDestined from being trapped in an offshore oil rig which was being attacked by a MegaSeadramon under the influence of the Digimon Emperor. Piximon The DigiDestined first encountered Piximon when he used his Pixi Bomb attack to defeat Kuwagamon. Disgusted on how the DigiDestined Digimon did not fight him, he decided to train the group in his hidden jungle lair in the desert under a magical veil that Etemon did not know of. He had Tai and Agumon try to find their way back out of a cave and had the others clean his floors. When Matt and Izzy snuck out of the tower to find their crests, they found them in a well outside of Piximon's jungle. However, Etemon detected them and sent a Tyrannomon after them. When Tyrannomon invaded, Piximon put up his barrier to protect him and the DigiDestined from Tyrannomon's attack until Tai returned with Greymon who defeated Tyrannomon. Piximon was about to attack Tyrannomon himself, a battle that he would easily win, but he was trying to buy time for Tai and Greymon. Piximon knew that the DigiDestined would save the Digital World. Later on, Piximon returned to save the DigiDestined from the Dark Masters. He sacrificed himself so that the DigiDestined could get to Spiral Mountain. He was also the first one to mention that the DigiDestined had something that the Dark Masters didn't that made them stronger (this was later revealed by what can be assumed to be Cherrymon's spirit to a dying Puppetmon as the fact that they had friends). In the Japanese version, Piximon spoke in a quick falsetto voice and always ended his sentences with 'pi'. Digitamamon Digitamamon was first seen running a diner with Vegiemon who made Joe and Gomamon work off their bills, due to the fact Digitamamon accepts only USD instead of the Japanese yen (Digi-Dollars in the dub) that Joe had on him. Matt arrives to help Joe work off his bill and to ensure the safety of Joe when Digitamamon made a threat about "accidents" after DemiDevimon paid him in dollars to keep Matt at his diner. DemiDevimon told Matt that Joe was deliberately causing accidents so Matt would stay there forever. Matt eventually blew up and yelled at Joe. However, when Tai, Agumon, T.K. and Patamon found them, Matt decides to leave. Digitamamon, knowing he'll lose money, grew large and attacked. Veggiemon grabbed T.K. and held him by his ankle; Joe daringly jumps on Veggiemon, which freed T.K. and proved his reliability. Matt was stunned at how Joe tried to protect T.K. even after he yelled at him. Matt's thought of friendship allowed Garurumon to Digivolve to WereGarurumon and defeat Digitamamon. In Digimon Adventure 02, Digitamamon runs a restaurant near the lake and the bill caused trouble for Yolei. When she tried to pay, Digitamamon said that he only accepted digi dollars. However, Mimi and Palmon appear with Michael and Betamon, who paid the bill for the gang. T.K. realized this was the same Digitamamon that forced Joe and Matt work in his restaurant. However, Digitamamon explains that's he a changed person since the ordeal and is now on the level. He even waives the bill, saying that it is on him. Everyone, except a still-annoyed Yolei, believed he was telling the truth. When a Gorillamon under the control of the Dark Spiral attacked, Digitamamon threw himself in front of the DigiDestined and was sent flying. After Gorillamon was freed, Digitamamon rolled back. But this time, he had an unseen Dark Spiral in his shell and it regressed him to his evil self. When Halsemon, Flamedramon and Digmon's attacks couldn't get though his shell, Mimi tried to convince Digitamamon that he wasn't evil, but Digitamamon tackled her. That made Yolei angry and her talk of her trying to be sincere activated the Digi-Egg of Sincerity. Halsemon De-Digivolved to Hawkmon and became Shurimon. Shurimon used the shuriken on his back to keep Digitamamon's shell open as Pegasusmon and Nefertimon trapped him. Shurimon used his Double Star attack and destroyed the Dark Spiral, freeing Digitamamon from its influence. A later episode would find the DigiDestined encountering him as the chef of yet another restaurant, with a Tapirmon serving as a waiter. The two of them attempted to assist the DigiDestined with stopping BlackWarGreymon from destroying the last Destiny Stone (which was revealed to be the reason Digitamamon's soup tasted so good) by attacking Arukenimon and Mummymon, only to get wrapped up in bandages for their troubles. His voice is an impression of actor Peter Lorre. Otamamon, Gekomon and ShogunGekomon The first ShogunGekomon seen was in a castle where his Otamamon and Gekomon servants worked, here being called simply "Shogunmon" by his subjects. A long time ago he lost a Karaoke contest and thus fell into a deep sleep out of sorrow. The Gekomon and Otamamon were told by DemiDevimon that Mimi was the one to wake their master by singing. Tai, Joe, Agumon and Gomamon also tried to sing, but they failed because of their "wonderful" voices. Mimi then was convinced to sing completely because of the lesson she learned valuing the importance of friendship over wealth. When that finally happened, he woke up grumpy and started to attack everyone and everything. Palmon digivolved to Togemon to save Mimi from being flattened from the falling ceiling and MetalGreymon used his Giga Blaster attack to knock ShogunGekomon unconscious again. Later, when the Dark Masters attacked, a bunch of Gekomon and Otamamon from the castle assisted the DigiDestined's in the final battle against Piedmon and Vilemon. It is implied by the Gekomon and Otamamon that ShogunGekomon had been killed by the Dark Masters. Three years later (in Digimon Adventure 02) in the Night Forest, a small group of same Gekomon and Otamamon that were friends with Mimi ended up under the control of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Rings and were freed when Togemon and Halsemon took down the Roachmon Brothers and the Control Spire. Later, in a village under the control of the Dark Rings, the members of ShogunGekomon's group were found hiding underground and offered hospitality to the DigiDestined. A Ninjamon slipped a Dark Spiral on ShogunGekomon while he and the DigiDestined were sleeping (as his solution to the Digimon Emperor taking over his territory was going to sleep and his love of sleeping was a running gag at this point), he went on a rampage. Pegasusmon and Nefertimon tricked him into attacking the Control Spire and he was knocked unconscious by Raidramon and Digmon. Raidramon, Shurimon, Pegasusmon and Nefertimon destroyed the Dark Spiral. The most prominent Gekomon that appears in these seasons has a lisp that slurs his words and lengthens the S of his words. He appears to be the unofficial leader of the other Gekomon and Otamamon. Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon The first Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon the DigiDestined encountered were supposedly minions of Myotismon, although they would rather have had it be otherwise. Dispatched to search for the Eighth Child, Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon ended up in Shibuya, where they became enthralled by the culture and populace of Earth and immediately set about exploring, having fun and generally causing trouble. It was only when they pulled a teenage girl's nose ring that they encountered Matt, T.K. and Gabumon as they were searching for Patamon (due to an argument he and T.K. had earlier). After explaining that they just wanted to have fun, the two carried on their mischief, with Matt and T.K. trying in vain to get them out of trouble. But after the two stole some ice cream, Myotismon appeared and was angered to find the two slacking off. He ordered them to attack the brothers and Gabumon, and they had no choice but to comply. As soon as they got far enough away from Myotismon, however, they simply quit as they did not want to hurt the DigiDestined. Enraged, Myotismon attacked them. They tried to fight back but they were no match for his power. His Grisly Wing attack killed them (in the English dub, they were condemned to his dungeon in the Digital World). Though these particular digimon do not show up in the next season ( however a group of Gotsumon are shown) they are remembered by T.K. and Matt. Matt comments "I really miss those guys." Wizardmon Wizardmon was actually a loner who traveled all over the Digimon World. On one of his journeys however, he nearly collapsed out of exhaustion. Gatomon took pity on him and saved his life. Later in his life, he passed himself off as one of the mercenaries that Myotismon recruited for his search for the Eighth Child. But in reality, Wizardmon's loyalties were to Gatomon, whom he believed to be the partner of the Eighth Child and wanted to unite them as his way of thanking Gatomon for saving his life. After uniting the Eighth Child, Kari, and Gatomon as partners, Wizardmon and Gatomon broke into Myotismon’s Fortress to steal the Crest of Light (by hitting the guard Bakemon with a Thunder Ball giving Bakemon amnesia). However Myotismon discovered their plan, and fought Wizardmon one-on-one over Odaiba Bay. Despite Wizardmon’s skill in magic, he was beaten when Myotismon destroyed his wand and tossed him into the sea. Since Wizardmon could not swim, it seemed as though he drowned. However, he was saved by Zudomon, Patamon, Joe, and T.K. and told them that he had the Crest of Light in his possession. After Wizardmon and the DigiDestined assembled at the Fuji TV Station, he revealed himself as an ally and healed Lillymon. Wizardmon and the children then prepared for an all-out assault against Myotismon. During the fight with Myotismon, it became evident that he was nearly impervious to all the attacks thrown at him. However, Wizardmon, though highly weakened from fatigue and damage from the last battle, and missing his main weapon, was the first to harm the vampire Digimon, by hitting him from behind while Myotismon gloated in his arrogance. Myotismon turned around, surprised and enraged to find that he failed to kill Wizardmon the first time. Wizardmon tossed the Crest of Light to Kari, but Myotismon was determined to destroy Wizardmon once and for all. He blasted Wizardmon straight into a solid wall. Myotismon assumed he finally killed the wizard and a fierce battle ensued. After Angemon came to the battle, Myotismon decided to finish it once and for all and, pouring all his power into one attack, threw the deadly Grisly Wing at Kari and Gatomon. Yet somehow, Wizardmon managed to stand in front of the attack a mere second before it could hit, mortally wounded in the process, and sacrifice his life for Kari and Gatomon. As he lay dying, Gatomon said she was sorry for getting him involved. However, he told her not to be sorry, as he had no regrets and that she was all that mattered, and had he not met her, his life would have had no meaning and he was glad that they were friends; Gatomon says they're friends forever. His death was quickly avenged when Gatomon Digivolved to Angewomon. Three years later (in Digimon Adventure 02), on the day of his death, Wizardmon's data resurfaced and his "ghost" began to cause activity at the Fuji TV station – his image appeared on screens all across the building and his voice would play from audiotapes. The DigiDestined came to the television station to remember Wizardmon’s sacrifice; the spirit manifested itself when Gatomon recognized him. Wizardmon gave the DigiDestined a cryptic warning, relating to the fight to occur after. Before he left, Gatomon called out to him, and the two of them reached forward to touch hands, but because he was a ghost, her paw went right through his hand. He pulled back, looking at his hands with a sigh, and muttered 'I'm sorry'. Then, his spirit faded away, leaving Gatomon crying and saying that after all this time, he still continues to watch over her. This made Wizardmon the only Digimon in all the series to have not been reborn in the Digimon World. Every other Digimon who died in the Human World however appeared to have had their Data sent back to the Digimon World (this is confirmed because while Pumpkinmon, Gotsumon, and all the other mercenaries Myotismon had were destroyed in the Human World, their Data obviously did not linger in the Human world as Wizardmon’s did without a human host). BlackWarGreymon Harmonious Ones Other Characters Miko Miko is Tai and Kari's pet cat. In Digimon: The Movie. She has shown to have a great hatred to Koromon, mainly because Koromon ate out of her supper dish. She has also been shown to be a great fighter since she hurt both Koromon and Tai. She seems protective of her supper dish and only really likes Hikari and no one else Category:Digimon Adventure